Forge olonwi
The Forge of Olonwi is an ancient Forge created by an Old Witch known as Olonwi. She was researching the enchantment effects of a mysterious gem known as a Star Saphire. Her studies showed that the Gem was a fragment of a Meteorite that circles the Planet at Bi-monthly intervals. The fragements of the Meteorite would be radiated with a strange energy as they passed through the atmosphere. The effects of these energies are most interesting. When used in her Forge System, she found that the energies of the Saphires could destroy an item, yet preserve part of the items magical powers in an ether state. Her forge would then transfer the Ether-Energy into another item. That item, would then gain the property from the previously destroyed item. Olonwi was most pleased at her discovery, however, she died before she could find enough of the Star Saphires to make proper use of the Forge. To this day, the Forge is hidden, in the Wyvern Mountains. The Forge Beware all who use the forge, it has the power to enhance your items, but also to weaken them, if you are not careful. The forge randomly selects one Item property from one item, and transfers it to another item. This however, removes all Item Properties of the SAME TYPE on the receiving item. Eg - Damage Bonus +1d4 Fire will replace Damage Bonus 2d12 Cold, as well as any other damage bonus properties. Whether they be higher or lower. This is the risk you take when using the forge. However, you can have 3 Damage Bonuses on an item, in the form of Damage Bonus vs Alignment, Damage Bonus vs Race, and Damage Bonus. These are all different types. FIRST AND FOREMOST ; Use the forge at your OWN risk. The Staff of WoR is not liable in any way for any properties you lose, or want back on your gear. With that said - here are a few things you should know. DAMAGES : In the World of Rhun, your weapon can have three types of damages. A Damage Bonus, a Damage V.S. Race, and a Damage V.S. Alignment. We realize that quite a few weapons come with multiple damage bonuses, and yes, this is legal, and on purpose. Now, for example, if you're using an Epic Longsword of Rhun, you'll have +20 Attack Bonus, 2d12 Magic damage, 2d12 Sonic Damage, Keen, 2d12 Mass Crits, and I beleive that's it. If you were to find an item with, for example, 2d10 positive damage versus Evil. You could use the forge to attempt to add that Damage V.S. Alignment to your weapon, without any risk of losing the Damage Bonuses that were on your Weapon. You could also add a Damage V.S. Race without being in any danger of losing any damages on your weapon, so long as you don't already have any Damages V.S. Race. GLOVES : So far as I know, you can't put Enchantment Bonuses on your gloves. (Note : That might be taken off.) ON HIT SPELLS/EFFECTS : You can have two on hit effects. An On Hit : Spell, and an On Hit : Effect. For example, you could have a sword with On Hit : Flesh to Stone, and On Hit : Vorpal. (It's possible a list of effects and spells will be added to thread.) ON HIT SPELLS/EFFECTS - Continued. - Some of you may have a surplus of On Hit : Spell/Effect items, and you may come up with the brilliant idea "Hey! It'd be fun to put Daze on my Rings, Belt, Boots, Necklace, Helmet, and Cloak!" As fun as that might be, as far as I'm aware, it isn't possible. (NOTE : I'm not sure about Cloaks and Helmets. I'll do tests in the future to see if that works, and if it doesn't, I'll let you all know.) IMMUNITIES : We aren't talking about Immunities to damage, but death magic, fear, and things like that. You can NOT put more than one of those on an item. Feel free to put one on each item, but attempting to put an immunity to a miscellaneous thing is not possible with the Forge. (NOTE : I haven't tested putting a Damage Immunity on an item, and then trying to put a Miscellaneous immunity on it. When I find a Damage Immunity item, I'll test that, but go on the assumption that it will remove your prior immunity.) RESISTANCES : Like Damages, if you put one on an item, any former resistances to ANY other damage WILL be removed, leaving you with only one resistance. FOR EXAMPLE, if you have a pair of bracers that give you +/10 resistance to Negative, +/15 to Divine, +/5 to Positive, and you attempt to add a damage resistance of +/35 Slashing, your three other resistances WILL be removed, leaving you with only +/35 Slashing Resistance on your bracers. AC/AB/EB : Alright - If you have a +10 peice of armor, and you try to add +6 strength from a pair of bracers that also have +2 AC, and it transfers the +2 AC to your armor, your +10 WILL be removed, and you'll be left with +2. From what I know, AB and EB are two separate things, and can be added without erasing each other. As I said in the beginning of the post, use the forge at your own risk. The Staff is not at fault for any lost Star Sapphires, lost properties, or anything of that sort. Thanks for reading, and best of luck with the Forge! Category:Unique Systems